


A London Season

by thosepeakybastards



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Please don't hate me for making so many jokes in this, i know this is bad but you can't fucking stop me, there are just too many opportunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepeakybastards/pseuds/thosepeakybastards
Summary: Ada Shelby learns about the hush hush homosexual community in London.





	A London Season

Ada liked living in the house Tommy gave her, she really did, but with only her and Karl as residents in the unfriendly town of London, she was miserable and bored. She didn’t need a job, Tommy covered most of her expenses since Freddie had died only a bit ago. Her circle in London only consisted of a few communists Freddie had known. And even though freddie believed in class equality, there was one low-key communist he didn’t approve of for a different reason. James, while accepted by a number of other communists was a homosexual. And while Ada was used to weird shit, Freddie managed to maintain a much more conservative view and stayed as far away from James as possible. 

Not too long after Ada moved into the the house, James came into an issue. While no one in this area of town would report him for his sexuality, his landlord had no issue kicking him out of his apartment upon learning of his persuasion. James had even offered him a bit more money for every month and was truly lucky that Ada heard about the predicament he was in. She had even offered him free lodging which surprised him due to her late husband’s views on the situation. And they had had a ball of a time living together and developing their friendship when James asked if he could invite a few other homosexuals over since this seemed to be one of the few safe places for them to convene. 

Ada wasn’t 100% sure of what to think but her mouth opened anyway with an “Of course!”

And so it began. James actually sent out nice little handwritten invitations to these friends of his regarding a party set for the next friday night. And they began preparing thus. 

“Honestly James how do I decorate for a homosexual party?” Ada asked.

“We hang paper dicks from the ceiling Ada”

Ada stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before he lost his straight face and fell into a fit of laughter.

Out of breath and between tears, he responded, “Honestly Ada you kill me. We’re normal people: you ought to know that by now. Our love life is just a lot more scandalous. Now are you going to buy the drinks or will I? I know a place down the way abit that sells amazing rum”

“You get it, I’ll cover food”

And then before she knew it the day of the party arrived and her house had about 15 people dressed to their nines appear at her house, many of whom had already been drinking. Others brought this new thing they called cocaine. Ada had had to slip upstairs to settle Karl after the first few guests, so when she came downstairs to a full den, she was very surprised and amused. After all the shit she’d been through she decided to let loose a little bit, taking everything handed to her by her new friends. And before she knew it she was in a tizzy dancing around with a slightly shorter blonde woman that knew men’s dancing roles really well. Or at least that’s how Ada perceived it. Somewhere between drinks 8 and 10, Ada blacked out. 

The next morning she woke up to a splitting headache, naked, but as soon as she could actually face daylight she discovered a note by her bed. 

“Sorry I couldn’t wake you with tea and kisses but I had to work today. Phone me: Birdie 742.“ -Gaye Kalinski

Ada grabbed a slip and headed downstairs to find James cheerfully drinking tea and reading the paper, Karl in his lap. “How are you so functional after last night”

“Ada, I have this thing called a tolerance. We barely had 2 drinks in you before you started acting like a nut.”

“James, who is Gaye Kalinski?”

“That would be Ezra Kalinski’s wife.” 

“Ezra Kalinski’s wife?”

“Yeah Ada, they’re Jewish. Her maiden name is Saulman or Salin or something like that”

“That’s not the part i was asking and you know it. Now which one was she and why didn’t you stop me last night” 

James grinned, “don’t worry Ada, they’re in a false marriage Bert himself was here last night and went home with someone else. And you were having more fun than I’d ever seen from you”

Ada paused for a minute, thinking. Finally she looked at James again, “the blonde right?”

“Yes Ada, Gaye is a blonde”

She was quiet again for another minute “How long should I wait to call her?”


End file.
